Accessibility to digital information has become increasingly easy for users. For example, users can access content from anywhere via their mobile devices as long as an Internet connection exists. However, unauthorized access to digital information has also increased. Unauthorized devices can gain access to and interact with a user's secured information. Current authentication techniques are burdensome to authorized users. Further, these authentication tools do not easily differentiate between authorized and unauthorized devices.